Bad Moods
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Quatre's mad... Gift for StandingOnTheRooftops. It's a nonsensical fluf story.


**Title: Bad moods**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 1xOC, 2x?, 3x4, 5xOC**

**Word count: 726**

**Timeline: Post EW**

**Author notes: just a silly fluffy idea I got from reading one of Shenlong1's stories. This one's for Rooftops-chan! Thanks for being a great friend and authoress!**

**Summary: Quatre's mad that Trowa won't notice him, Maighenn's pissed at Heero and Kim is all around moody. Yup, just another hour at Preventors'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

Quatre stalked down the hall. For month's he'd tried to get Trowa to notice him, but nothing seemed to work and he'd tried everything safe laying down naked on the taller pilot's desk at Preventors or jumping his bones. When his latest try ended with a superior giving him hell he'd just about had it. He needed a break and stalked off to the lunch room terrifying many a junior preventor as he passed them. He spotted Maighenn and Kim sitting at one of the tables eating their respective lunches and decided to join them.

Maighenn glared at the blond who plopped down looking pissed as a wet cat on a rainy day and looking at her. She was not happy.

"What're ya looking at?" she grumbled.

"I can look where I want." Quatre muttered defensively.

"Well find somewhere else to aim yer lasers buster." Maighenn growled.

"PMS much? Friggin hormonal twit..." Quatre said muttering the last bit.

"OH shut the hell up Blondie! I got a day from hell already an I don't need your bitching on top of it! IT ain't my fault Tro don't know ya exist!" Maighenn yelled.

"Look who's talking! It isn't my fault Yuy's an anal prick!" Quatre cried back jumping to his feet.

Maighenn was about to retort when suddenly the table between the two was thrown over and with a loud crash hit the nearby wall.

"Shut the hell up both of you! I'm sick and tired of your constant bitching about it and I thought I was the one who had a mood from hell here! And YOU'RE not even a woman!" Kim yelled poking Quatre in the chest before storming off. The two blonds stared at one another in shock.

"And here I thought no woman could be worse than Sally..." Quatre murmured subduedly. Trowa who had just passed Kim on her way out of the lunch room stared at the two still there with mild amusement.

"Oi Barton ya mind getting yer boy-toy off me? I prefer there to be a brunette in his place thanks." Maighenn muttered causing Trowa to laugh and Quatre to sputter while turning bright red.

"Alright. In case you care the anal prick is having troubles of the blond and stalking kind." Trowa said pulling a sputtering bright red blond with him back to his office.

Quatre tried to get a grasp on what just happened, but failed especially when Trowa leaned in closely and trapped him between the wall and his body.

"My boy-toy huh?" Trowa purred quietly. Poor Quatre desperately tried to gather his scattered thoughts, but nothing seemed to compute at the moment. He could only stare dumbfound as the taller boy smiled seductively at him.

"Well? Are you?" Trowa asked in that same quiet purring voice that made Quatre's knees melt. Quatre gulped wondering how he still had any presence of mind left to wonder what just happened and when Trowa actually noticed him and why he never reacted until now. He also attempted to speak, but after gaping like a fish on land a few times he gave up and weakly nodded. Trowa's face turned simply predatory and seconds later hot lips all over him sent his brain on a nice long vacation.

Somewhere on the other side of the compound Maighenn was raining down hellfire upon Relena as Heero tried to keep her from killing the bitch. At that same moment Wufei was doing his best to bribe Kim with caramel-fudge-triple chocolate ice cream and a massage in hopes of calming the irate pregnant woman down. Duo was who knew where pranking someone most likely, but all that didn't matter to Quatre. His day brightened considerably as Trowa was finally giving him the attention he wanted.

**Okay that's the second of a series of short stories. This is one of the stories I might work out later on.**


End file.
